Star Wars Rebels: A darkened path
by The-girl-from-England
Summary: Set between Vision of Hope and Call to Action: Once the Ghost crew find out the difficulties of Ezra's past, they must do everything they can to keep the boy safe from the hands of the Empire; but when the Grand Inquisitor lures the crew into a trap, Ezra must sacrifice himself to keep them safe; unknowingly being lead into a path filled with darkness and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading. This is RE-MAKE of my original Rebels fanfic: No Longer Alone.**

 **There are going to be quite a few changes, corrections and the chapters may even be a little longer than you remember (If you've read the original!)**

 **So, here's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Star Wars Rebels**

 **A Darker Path**

 **Chapter 1**

The two crisp white glowing moons slowly began to rise on the calm and quite planet of Lothal as a young silent padawan walked slowly along the hills of its grassy landscapes. The glow from the moons reflecting from the ocean of wavy grass as he walked through them. The warm wind blew gently in his hair as he walked, his arms folded tightly over each other with his head lowered slightly; his face was full of frustration but amongst it there also lingered a hint of distress hiding underneath it. Ezra Bridger; was a young fifteen year old padawan learning to become a Jedi, he would train for hours on end training with his master, but more so than anyone on his small crew, he knew how to aggravate the man, and this time, he managed to do so more than usual. Kanan Jarrus was his master; a cowboy Jedi who cares for his crew and had a warm heart, but knew how to be strict when it came to training his apprentice. He had been training Ezra to learn how to focus, to keep his mind clear from distractions and things that could mess with his head; but the padawan couldn't focus, his mind was clouded with memoires of his past, memories of a long time before he joined the ghost crew, before he became a rebel; the heart wrenching day his parents were taken from him, the day he was abandoned, the day… he became an orphan. The padawan had tried to reason with his master but the Jedi was too persistent on getting Ezra to focus, leading to the boy getting stressed and storm away onto the ghost. After that he thought it best to just sneak away, have some time to himself without Zeb, Chopper, Hera or even Sabine try to pick in on him.

Ezra looked up from the wavy grass to the feeling of many beings moving around not too far in front of him; he wasn't that strong in the ways of the force just yet, but he knew when he felt people; heck, he'd been doing it for eight years straight without realizing. He stared at the glistening lights of capital city, shining brightly into the sky above it mixing with the colours of the moon and stars. It was defiantly a sight that he once enjoyed from his tower. He sighed before he slowly began to walk toward it.

Apon reaching the city, Ezra noticed the sheer amount of storm troopers dotted around; but it was nothing Ezra couldn't handle. He snuck into a small alley, past stalls with yelling people trying to sell there different kinds of fruits; but Ezra didn't stop, he kept walking until coming to a small and empty street. It was darker than most, it had been deserted ever since he could remember… and for good reason. He approached a building centred right in the middle of the small street; glancing up, Ezra stared at the imperial markings labelled everywhere on the walls. He lowered his head and dropped his arms, he opened his fist and revealed the key card to the very building he stood in front of. He stepped a foot toward it, sliding the card on the small damaged lock causing the door to suddenly jolt open, but only a fraction. The teen put the card into his jacket pocket then pulled the doors apart just enough so he could slip inside, straight after entering he ceiled the door back up keeping himself secure from the city outside. He turned around to face the living area of the home. Without changing his focus from the room itself, his hand slowly moved toward the wall behind him beside the door, he flicked on a small light and within moments it flickered on, shining ever so dimly in the once to be home. He looked around the house before stepping toward the old sofa with a small lilac stool placed in front of it. He bent down pushing it back away from a small hole leading to a basement. He moved his hands from the stool, brushing the dust onto his legs bent in front of him. He pushed himself up straight before walking around to the ladder and quickly descended into the small room below. He peered around the dark area, soon able to make out the table and few chairs in the darkness. He walked toward it sitting on the chair closest to the ladder leaning tiredly onto the table peering at the small trace of light at it shone from the room above. He sighed and turned his head away looking straight into the emptiness of the wall.

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the crew, Kanan paced just in front of the large cargo ship. His hands were folded as he frowned staring angrily at the ground. Hera was leaning on the side of the ghost watching the Jedi's movement. She sighed under her breath before pushing of from the metal hull and stepping down the ramp onto the soft and dark ground of Lothal

"Kanan" She called. The Jedi didn't stop

The Twi'lek huffed as she walked closer to the Jedi, she stopped just before he managed to walk away again; grabbing his arm snapping his attention to her "Go and speak to him"

Kanan dropped his arms, rolling his eyes as he did so "And what makes you think he'll talk? He's been quite ever since we stopped training"

"Because he will. You know full well something was bothering him dear, and I know you can get it out of him" Hera said with a comforting smile. Kanan looked at her before turning away, sighing as he dropped his hands "Maybe I was too rough on him…"

Hera continued to smile, taking the warm hand of the Jedi "Maybe" Kanan glanced to her "But you've always been just as tough. Talk to him Kanan, find out why he's been struggling"

Kanan sighed his usual sigh and looked onto the ghost "Alright" He moved away from Hera letting her hand slip from his own. He walked up the ramp before Hera's voice stopped his pace "Go slow Kanan, if something is bothering Ezra… try to be gentle…"

Kanan replied with a small nod then proceeded to continue to walk up the ramp. He climbed the ladder and walked through the cockpit to the door to Zeb and Ezra's cabin. He took a deep breath before knocking

"Ezra?" There was no response "Ezra you in there?" Kanan waited for a few moments before he pressed the button beside the door frame causing the door to instantly slide open. Once opened, he stepped a foot forward, looking around the small room "Kid?" He asked seeing the lack of the young member. He blankly looked around the room before the sound of another sliding door behind him made him jump slightly. He swung around to the sight of their second youngest member; Sabine standing at the frame of her door. She looked up at him folding her arms as she rose a brow, Kanan made quick work of speaking before she could "Have you seen Ezra?"

Sabine dropped her dark blue eye brows "No… I thought he was training with you"

Kanan's arm reached for the back of his neck before he peered over his shoulder "He was…"

"Heh, the kid got mad" Came a gruff voice in the direction of the common room. The two turned and saw as Zeb approached them from the galley, Chopper at his heels. "Kanan was over working him _ONCE_ again"

Sabine chuckled and looked up at the Lasot as he stopped beside her crossing his large arms "Doesn't surprise me"

The two shared a similar laugh before Kanan rolled his eyes before stopping the two's laughter "Have either of you seen Ezra?"

Sabine turned back to Kanan "He passed me earlier heading into his cabin" She said pointing to the room Kanan stood in. The Jedi flattened his eyes "That doesn't help"

"I saw him head back toward the cockpit not that long ago" Zeb explained "Chopper had this stupid prank planned for him, but he was gone when he got there" He kicked Chopper gently in the back. The droid agreed with a wave of his small metal arm. Kanan rose a brow before stepping out from the cabin and glancing down to cockpit. He didn't hesitate to walk down into it quickly followed by the other three members. They stepped into the cockpit, Hera glanced around from the pilot's chair where she had not long placed herself "Well?" She asked looking at Kanan's face becoming significantly destressed. She didn't really expect a simple answer.

"Did Ezra come through here?" Kanan asked looking toward the Twi'lek "Not now… I mean… Earlier, after he came back onto the ship" Hera lowered one brow "I'm not sure… I left the cockpit for a while as I had some other matters to tend to…" She noticed the slight worry dawn in Kanan's expression "Why?"

"Saw the kid come through here not long ago" Zeb pointed out gathering Hera's attention to him "After he left our cabin that is" He pointed over his shoulder gesturing the small hall of rooms. Hera frowned as she pushed herself up "Sabine, go and check the cargo hold and the other small rooms, he could have gone there. Zeb, check the roof"

The two nodded proceeded to exit the cockpit to look for their youngest member; but the look on Kanan's face told Hera all of what she needed to know.

"Kanan?" She asked seeing the Jedi was paying no attention to what was going on around him. Kanan turned at the women's words; looking down at Hera swiftly. It took a while for Kanan to make out the words he wanted: "He's not here Hera… not here… not close by. Hera, I can't even feel him" Hera's heart sank slightly, though, she frowned; Ezra should know better than to run of this late with imperials scouting around; and to make it worse; Ezra was one of their main targets. She looked out of the large window showing the darkness of Lothal. But Ezra _**did**_ no better… so if he ran off… it was for a good reason. The two remained silent until the other three members of their crew appeared in the door way "Well, we looked everywhere" Zeb said, his voice less loud and jokey than before "Kid's not aboard- or on the roof" He scratched his neck as Sabine spoke from beside him "You don't think he would run of… to the capital I mean"

Hera and Kanan exchanged nervous glances before Hera perked up "Hold on" She said quickly

She grabbed her comlink and straight away clicked it on "Spectre 6?"

Everyone took a step forward as silence was heard through the com, not even static. Hera frowned "Spectre 6 come in" Nothing.

Zeb groaned "Standing around here isn't going to get us anywhere" Hera and Kanan looked at him

"He's right" Sabine said "Our best bet is to head out and look for him…"

Hera looked up to Kanan, he glanced at her before folding his arms and looking at the girl

"I can't sense Ezra… so he's not close to the Ghost. We'll head into the capital, we'll look for him there"

The other three nodded while Chopper gave a small salute with his metal hand. "We'll go on the phantom, it's quicker; and the sooner we find Ezra the better" Hera instructed

Sabine and Zeb replied with a nod and straight away turned and walked from the cockpit toward the common room. Kanan and Hera looked at Chopper who about to follow "Chopper" Hera called stopping the droids pace; he turned at the women's call "Stay here. In case Ezra comes back"

The droid groaned at the Twi'leks instruction watching as she walked toward him "We won't be gone long… Contact us if Ezra comes back alright?"

Chopper once again replied with an irritated groan, but wheeled back toward the front of the cockpit anyway. Hera and Kanan took that as a yes so they left the cockpit and walked toward the phantom.

* * *

Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Sabine all flew on the small shuttle toward capital city. Hera landed the phantom outside out the city making sure there were no storm troopers or agents poking around. Just as the ship touched the ground, the door at the back opened and Kanan stepped out having another sharp look for any storm troopers. Sabine, Zeb and Hera soon excited beside him.

"Alright…" He said turning to them "To make sure we don't draw to much attention, we split up" "How will that attract less attention?" Zeb asked folding his arms as he rose a brow.

"No no… he's got a point" Hera said as she stopped looking around "If we're a big group we'll be far too obvious… I'll stay with Kanan" She looked up at the Jedi to make sure he was on board "You two can stay together and search the lower part of the city" She turned and looked at the city behind her "If you find Ezra, contact me and Kanan on either of our com's. We'll rendezvous back here so we can get back to the ghost" Zeb opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by the girl beside him "You got it" She said sliding on her helmet. She slipped past Zeb dragging his arm with her to make him turn. After seeing the two walk away Kanan looked down to Hera "Where'd we start?" He asked, she looked up at him "I was hoping you could tell me"

Kanan raised a brow "If we were going to do it that way there was no point in splitting us up" He saw the flat expression the Twi'lek gave him "…Alright" He took a deep breath before beginning to try and sense the presence of his padawan, he frowned as he reached out further, he had to be somewhere… then he felt it. His eyes snapped open and he glanced into the large city "He's in there" "Alright…" Hera said crossing her arms as if she already knew that much "But where exactly?" Kanan looked down to her "I've got some idea"

With that the Jedi sprang of toward the busy streets, Hera was quick to follow; not questioning where Kanan was leading her. They ran for what felt like hours when Kanan finally skidded to a hault; looking and frowning down a small and empty road "What?" Hera asked noticing the expression on the Jedi's face. Kanan didn't answer, he began to slowly walk down the road soon showing a familiar building them and their fellow four members visited a little while ago. She didn't even need to question Kanan's choice of coming here. The two of them walked to the door; they both pulled it open revealing the dimly lit inside. They stepped in, closing the door behind them; once in, Kanan looked around slowly trying to sense his padawans location; then he stopped at the hole to the basement, there was no light coming up from the small room, but he could still sense Ezra. He stepped toward it Hera watched as he stopped at the ladder, he looked down into the darkness beneath him "Stay here" He muttered without looking up to the women, knowing she was obviously watching. Hera opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself. She watched as he climbed down the ladder to the once lived in basement.

* * *

Kanan stepped off from the ladder, he turned and straight away saw the bright eyes of his padawan staring at him from across the small room "Ezra…" He said with a relived sigh, glad to know of all things his padawan was unharmed and safe. But there was no reply from the boy, he just turned his head away; looking down to the table he sat at. Kanan stared before he began to walk toward the boy, he walked around the table and sat on the opposite side to Ezra, straight away he saw the boy's com sitting where the kid was staring, he had obviously heard there call a little while ago "You're supposed to answer that" He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Ezra once again remained silent. Kanan stared at his padawan before he leant forward slightly "Ezra you're not-"He was cut off by Ezra as he turned rapidly toward him

"I'm sorry I ran off okay Kanan?" He said with a frown as if he knew Kanan was on the verge of scolding him "But being there with you… with Hera… with everyone doesn't make anything better" He finished talking, and straight away widened his eyes at letting something slip out. He turned away from his master again lowering his head and stared at the ground. Kanan stared for a moment before he spoke "Make what better?"

Ezra quickly tried to think of a way to cover up what he had said; he pushed himself up and began to walk toward the ladder "Nothing" He lied without turning to face his teacher. Kanan frowned slightly, he gathered himself up and briskly moved toward the small padawan, grabbing his arm stopping his pace "Ezra" He said calmly noticing the boy was trying his hardest to avoid eye contact in every way "You can speak to me."

Ezra frowned through his bangs then pulled his arm away; he looked up at Kanan showing his damp eyes "No I can't, Kanan" He said highly emphasizing the last part. Kanan watched, his mouth slightly ajar as the boy stared back before he shook his head and began to move back toward the ladder. With a frown Kanan grabbed Ezra once again, stopping him from stepping onto the ladder, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk, but Kanan could see that something was up, something more so than ever before. He had to find out what. "Ezra." He said strictly. This was enough to get Ezra to turn, the way he spoke; it was similar to how his father would address him before he got into trouble. He stared blankly at his teacher as he bent down to his level, but the look he was giving him; it didn't look like one that was about to yell, he wanted to know. No. He needed to know… Ezra gave up

"My parents…"

Kanan continued to look at the boy he knew at the mention of his parents that this wasn't a good thing; Ezra very rarely talked about his parents… the Jedi remained silent making sure Ezra didn't feel interrupted. It took a few moments until Ezra spoke again "Today…" He swallowed and shut his eyes tightly "Today was the day my parents were taken… the day I was on my own"

Kanan stared at Ezra, he could see how much this bit into the boy, and he didn't blame him. The anniversary of the day his padawan became an orphan… the day everything was taken from him, when he was forced to live on the streets for all that time. He understood how much it pained Ezra to just say it, and to think he'd balled all that up inside him for the whole day, dealing with Zeb and Choppers teasing… and his strict training. He sighed to himself before he warmly placed a hand on his padawans shoulder. Ezra opened his eyes at the warm touch noticing that his master seemed to look a lot different than he did a few seconds before.

"I'm sorry Ezra…" Kanan said quietly. He didn't blame the boy for keeping this a secret, he never liked to speak about his mum and dad. He only ever heard him occasionally talking to Sabine about them, about the happy things; the things that made him smile. He narrowed his brows in the opposite directions as he pushed himself up to his own height. He removed his hand from the boy's shoulder who proceeded to fold his arms, continuing to face down and away from his master. Kanan stared before he glanced up the ladder to where Hera was still waiting

"The others are waiting…" He said softly "We'll be safer back on the ghost"

He didn't expect much of a response. Ezra just faintly nodded and waited for Kanan to climb the ladder, which soon enough he did. The two of them climbed from the small basement, Kanan reached the top and gestured his arm out to help the youth; but Ezra refused the hand and pulled himself up. He looked around the room, noticing Hera pushing of from the wall, her face was full of relief, but Ezra could sense the anger she was hiding; she was mad at him no doubt. Why wouldn't she be? He ran off… he put himself in danger and now he'd put all of them in danger. He wanted to apologise to her but Kanan stopped him by stepping toward the Twi'lek, speaking first

"Contact Zeb and Sabine… tell them we've found Ezra"

Hera stared at Kanan as he passed her; walking toward the door, nothing more came out of him. She glanced back to Ezra; she could see the emotion and the pain spread across his face. It took everything to stop herself from speaking to the boy; but she managed, slowly taking her com and contacting the other two members of her crew.

"Spectre 4 come in" She said clearly, echoing throughout the small room she and her fellow crew members stood in. Ezra and Kanan both glanced to the com as Zeb's voice came through the com "Spectre 4 here, no sign of the kid yet" He and Sabine were strolling through a small late night market packed full of citizens, it made it easy to stay hidden from any imperials that way. Hera looked up from the com, seeing Ezra staring blankly at her with his red and bloodshot eyes, she could see know that he was more than just angry about something, she glanced down quickly as the boy noticed her gaze. She cleared her throat "He's here. We found him"

Zeb and Sabine stopped walking; both turning to the com

"He's okay?" Sabine asked concern hinted in her voice. Hera wanted to say yes, he was _physically_ fine… but… there was something else, something else that was obviously bothering him.

"Just meet us back at the phantom" She said before a silent sigh

Sabine and Zeb glanced at each other, they couldn't risk breaking into an argument in the middle of a crowded area

"Alright. We'll be waiting for you" Zeb said; knowing that they were most likely closest to the phantom given it was at the far end of the street.

"Alright" Hera replied. The comlink clicked of. She looked up to Kanan who pulled the door open letting in the darkness of the street, he turned to Hera and Ezra; the two of them walked toward him. Hera left first letting Ezra follow her; Kanan then proceeded to exit last, pulling the door close behind him.

The three members soon came to the phantom were Sabine and Zeb were waiting. Zeb was stood at the back of the small ship with his arms crossed, while Sabine was in the pilot seat, her helmet off and on the dash while she fiddled with a few of the mechanisms. At the sight of Ezra, Zeb couldn't help but let out a small relieved sigh; as the three stopped at the ship, Zeb immediately bumped the kid on the shoulder not knowing the boy was still upset.

"Started to think you'd bailed on us kid" Ezra glanced up through his small dark hair, but moments after turned away brushing past the large creature and sitting on a passenger seat, after that he remained silent staring down at the metal ground with his arms tightly folded, pressing hard into his chest. Sabine; who had not long spun around from the dash at the sound of the Lasot's words noticed Ezra's lack of speech, which straight away told her something was wrong. Ezra always had _**something**_ to say, whether it be something cocky, witty or just something downright stupid… there was always something. She looked up from the boy as Hera and Kanan slipped past Zeb and approached her, she immediately got up and let the Twi'lek take her seat upon the pilot chair. None of them were talking, not even Kanan. She looked up at Zeb who just shrugged as he stepped completely onto the phantom pulling the hatch close with him. Once the small hatch clicked close Hera started up the ship. With a small sigh she pulled back on the 'wheel' lifting the small ship from the ground, and quickly directing it toward the Ghost.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'A Darkened Path'!**

 **Please Fav/follow and review! It always helps out and keeps me going!**

 **Really hyped about re-making this from the start! It's something I've wanted to work on for a long time! So I hope you all stick around!**

 **As always**

 **Have a good one ;) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The trip back to the Ghost was silent. Ezra said nothing to no one despite knowing full well every few minutes Sabine and Zeb would glance at him. Kanan stood beside Hera, he was waiting until they boarded the cargo ship to explain what Ezra had told him, it was a delicate subject… he didn't want Zeb or Sabine… or even Hera to begin pestering the kid, he knew once they were aboard the ghost Ezra would most likely head for his room; giving him plenty of time to explain to the rest of the crew what their situation really was. The phantom soon found its way to the ghost; connecting to the large ship causing the members aboard to stand. Zeb opened the hatch leading to the ladder below, he glanced to Ezra who was casually waiting with his arms still crossed. He debated whether or not to ask the kid if he wanted to go first; but Sabine's annoyed and impatient pushing kept him quite. The Lasot descended from the ladder; climbing down and moving away knowing the others were soon to follow. He looked toward the door to the cockpit moments before it slid open. Chopper came rushing in just as Sabine touched the ground. Neither Zeb nor Sabine could tell if the astromech was happy to see them or not, he just beeped at their arrival. He stopped as Ezra slid down the metal bars, he turned to Zeb and Sabine. The girl smiled at him warmly, narrowing her eye brows showing her worried expression; the boy didn't smile back, he just turned away. Walking down toward the cockpit where Chopper had not long came from. Zeb stepped a foot forward to stop the kid in case he made a run for it, but Kanan's voice stopped him "Leave him Zeb"

The Jedi landed on the metal floor, moving aside so Hera could land beside him

"He won't go anywhere" He explained, folding his arms

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sabine asked raising a brow.

Kanan turned to Hera as she slipped past them toward the cockpit, she wanted to get them as far from the capital as possible as quickly as possible. Sabine watched before she turned back to Kanan awaiting his answer "Come with me" He instructed. He stepped past his three fellow crew members and followed Hera into the cockpit. Chopper followed almost immediately before Sabine dropped her arms; looking up and giving a confused look at the Lasot. He returned the look but shrugged straight away, proceeding to follow the Jedi into the cockpit; Sabine sighed to herself but followed never the less.

As Sabine reached the small room, Hera was already in her seat; Zeb was descending into his and she saw as Kanan stood at the front of the cockpit, his arms folded leaning back against the 'dashboard' he watched the girl enter and as she walked toward her chair; sitting on it waiting patiently for him to explain what had happened. Everyone remained silent as Hera put both hands on the 'wheel' of the ghost and lifted the ship from the ground, she set the ship to auto pilot once in the sky. The Twi'lek then turned to Kanan, he glanced back

"So?" The women asked softly as she leant back against the seat

Kanan was silent a few moments, he was making sure Ezra wasn't directly below them in the cargo hold; he wasn't. The Jedi turned to Hera and sighed lightly as he dipped his head an inch

"Well, we were right… something was defiantly bothering him" His head lifted slightly as he saw the other four members staring at him waiting for him to continue. He lifted a hand and scratched the back of his neck slowly "It turns out that today's the day the kid's parents were taken away"

Everyone was silent. Zeb and Sabine glanced to each other; not long ago they had been in the Bridgers old home, Hera and Sabine had explained what his parents did to give the people hope, but they also told him that they were taken; taken away from there eight year old son, leaving him with nothing, leaving him alone. Chopper and Zeb knew something was bothering Ezra, but that didn't stop the usual two pranksters from picking on him… even Sabine played her usual part in finding at least one small insult to lay on the youth, of course she found it odd that he didn't reply with one back, or he didn't take it the wrong way and think she was 'flirting', but she just figured that Ezra simply just wasn't in the mood, everyone had those days… but this. This was awful.

"Karablast" Zeb said angrily turning his head from the others "Why didn't the kid say something?!"

Kanan and Hera could see the three other members in the cockpit were feeling obviously guilty, and well, they felt the same. Hera sighed

"Why do we all keep secrets?"

Zeb turned to her; he stared at her for a few moments before growling and turning away again, she was right of course; he had his own secrets and his own things that he didn't like to talk about; but when something was brought up about those exact things, he'd be obvious about it; and then the crew would find out. Ezra wasn't like that, he kept things a secret… even when he wanted to turn around and yell at the Lasot and Astromech to leave him alone, he just accepted it; letting his crew be harsh to him even when it was one of the most difficult days.

Sabine frowned before standing up, she left the cockpit before Hera or Kanan could say anything to stop her; they glanced at each other before they both sighed and turned to the window, looking at the moons as they shone brilliantly in the calm sky.

Sabine walked along the small hall with the four cabins lined along it, she reached Ezra's room and punched the panel to open it; she was angry. At herself or at Ezra she wasn't entirely sure. Ezra should have told her, they talked about everything for galaxies sake! Ezra talked about his parents with her all the time when he wanted to… he told Sabine that his mother taught him how to draw, how his father taught him to use blasters for self-defence; although he mentioned he gained more experience with that while living on the streets; he even talked about empire day on rare occasions. Why would he have kept this a secret from her? The door opened, she looked in still frowning angrily, but the padawan wasn't in there; with an irritated groan the girl turned away and walked toward the common room, she stepped in and glanced around hoping to find the boy there but once again, he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around before glancing at the ladder to the phantom, she debated with herself for a few seconds weather he'd have gone up there, when she heard something be dropped from the galley; she looked at the door, and returning her frown; she walked toward it opening the door and walking in. Straight away, she saw the teen picking up a dropped cup from the metal floor, the girl raised a brow and folded her arms watching at the kid pushed himself back up, soon finding himself staring straight at Sabine. The girl opened her mouth to straight away yell at Ezra for not telling her, for making her feel guilty… but she stopped herself as she looked at the teen, she saw his eyes were bloodshot and red where he had obviously been crying. It wasn't hard not to tell. She shut her mouth and lowered her arms; Ezra continued to stare at the girl before he turned away and began to pour a liquid into the small cup. Sabine watched, eagerly thinking of something to say; eventually she stepped a foot forward, smiling warmly "I was thinking…" Ezra turned his head in the smallest fraction "First light tomorrow… I can show you how to use these nifty knew explosives I've made… not sure if they work or not yet but-"Ezra cut her off before she could finish "I know Kanan's told you Sabine" He turned back to the counter in front of him "You don't need to keep pretending"

Sabine opened her mouth but then turned away; she then frowned, if Ezra was going to act that way. She stepped forward and pulled his arm to turn him to face her "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked still frowning

Ezra rolled his eyes "Could that have made anything better?" He pulled his arm away from the girl

"Wha- Of course it would have!" Sabine shouted her voice echoing through the galley "Ezra you're acting like we don't care at all! You could have talked to us!" She stopped for a few moments and sighed; lowering her voice "Talked to me…"

Ezra frowned; but Sabine spoke before he had a chance "Didn't it occur to you that we're here for you? We're family, that's what we do" She placed a hand on his shoulder

"Ezra" She said strictly "You need to know that"

Ezra sighed keeping his head away from the girl "I do know that"

"Then talk to me" Sabine said as he hand slipped from the boy

Ezra turned and looked at her, her frown was gone, she was looking at him were her usual sympathetic look, but didn't say anything. He just turned away and stepped toward the door "There's nothing to talk about"

Before Sabine could stop him, he left the galley speeding toward his cabin. The doors closed in front of her before she saw him enter. She groaned and leant against the counter miserably.

* * *

Ezra walked through the common room, but changed course before going toward the direction of the four cabins. He made his way back to the cargo hold without going through the cockpit. He walked toward the large closed ramp and with a press of the button, it opened; luckily for him there was no indication on the cockpit controls when the ramp was opened, meaning Kanan and Hera weren't bound to speed down the ladder any time soon. He looked into the darkness of Lothal, he missed being able to speed through the hills and open land without the imperials and inquisitors on his tail; but he didn't regret joining the crew; he loved being with them more than anything… well; almost anything. He sighed as he leant against the side of the ship, letting the wind blow back in his dark hair. They weren't that far from the ground which meant they weren't heading into space so Ezra just quietly watched the bright moons reflecting of the calm grass.

He stayed there just staring for what seemed like ages when his Jedi senses seemed to pick up something strange coming from the distance. His head shot up as he stared in the direction his senses seemed to direct him; he leant of from the side of the ship and noticed straight away what he saw in the distance; Capital city. Why did Hera bring them back here? That question didn't stay with Ezra long; his senses seemed to keep desperately directing him toward the city, strangely enough… he wanted to follow it. They weren't that far away, he could make a run for it hoping the crew didn't spot him and stop him before he got there… Hera would kill him.

Hesitantly he stepped further down the ramp, keeping himself balanced so he wouldn't tumble of; it wasn't that far, he could make the jump easily, and the way his senses were pulling on him, he couldn't help but feel like he had to go. He looked straight of the edge of the ramp; he swallowed before jumping. He was only falling for a few moments, he caught himself with the force and landed on one knee while his hands landed on the ground in front of him; he glanced up immediately after landing as the ghost passed over head, heading in the right direction from the capital. He pushed himself up; brushing himself off then with a turn to the city, he made a run for it.

It took him no longer than ten minutes to reach the city; he glanced around quickly searching for the source of his head aching like crazy. With a confused frown he looked up to the buildings surrounding him, he'd get a better view from up there. He ran to a stall and jumped on the top of it causing a Rodian to yell and wave his fist at the boy as he jumped onto the building behind the small stall, He stood up and looked around swiftly, quickly noticing a bunch of storm troopers heading in a familiar direction, and amongst them… Agent Kallus; one of Ezra's least favourite imperials aside from the Inquisitor. He stared for a few moments before jumping along the roofs of houses intent to follow the imperials to where ever they were going; he gathered quickly his dumb senses were going of the chart for these guys… that is unless the Inquisitor was lurking around somewhere in the city, but that only happened on rare occasions… like empire day. Ezra shook his head, he was getting distracted; obviously these imperials were heading somewhere… and at this hour, whatever it was it wasn't good. He jumped over roof tops until he saw the group of imperials heading down a very familiar street. Ezra stared from the roof he crouched on; frowning as he watched the imperials sink into the darkness of the empty street. He jumped down back onto the street as he eyed the road; when out of the blue he heard blaster fire. Worried they had noticed him he moved away from sight pinning himself against the wall, he grabbed his lightsaber/blaster and readied it to shoot troopers as they ran around the corner… but no one came, instead, he heard yelling. Agent Kallus yelling as he obviously was trying to shoot someone. Ezra crept forward again so he could see the street, then there was a small bang, the troopers had crashed down a door; his door. To his HOME. With an angry glare Ezra ran down the street and stopped at his door it was clearly broken, to his annoyance he slipped past it holding his lightsaber tightly in his hand ready to use it; he entered the darkness of the home, there wasn't a sound to be heard. But Ezra knew they were there, he knew this house and knew there wasn't another way out. He glanced around eyeing every inch of the small building; then he saw it, the small material table had been moved an inch away from the hole leading to the basement. He walked toward it, but stopped as he did, why would Kallus and his group go down there then ceil it back up? He stared at it for a few moments before senses picked up on something from behind him. Quickly Ezra jumped to his left; evading a stun blast aimed straight for him, he turned with an angry glare; only to meet Kallus's grin at the door frame to the house with two storm troopers at his side.

"Well" He said with his usual smug grin "Isn't this a surprise"

Ezra rose his lightsaber ready to use the blaster at any second. Kallus chuckled

"You won't be needing that my boy" He waved as the blaster as if expecting the boy to lower it "I'm only going to talk"

Ezra scoffed "Funny, you just tried to blast me" Kallus continued his grin "Fair point"

"What are you doing here?" Ezra demanded, keeping the agent directly at the end of his blaster

Kallus stared at the boy with his annoying smile, then began to look around the small house "We came here looking for a thief… perhaps you know them" He stopped his glance back at Ezra

The kid frowned "I don't know any thieves" Kallus looked away from him "Pity"

The agent didn't look back at Ezra as he stepped into the building, walking toward the table "This 'thief' took something that belonged to us, they entered this house; and who do we come to find?" He turned to Ezra

"I didn't steal anything" Ezra said angrily. Kallus smirked "Oh I know… luckily it seems like our little thieving friend has brought us something far more valuable that what they had stolen"

Ezra raised a brow "And that would be?" Kallus laughed "Isn't It obvious? 'JABBA'?"

Ezra flinched and stepped a foot backwards. Kallus just continued his smug smirk "If we can't have what was stolen…"

Ezra tightened his grip on his blaster glaring into the agent's cold eyes

"We'll have to settle with you" The agent clicked his fingers

As if this was all set up, storm troopers came from every door way; blasters in hand. Immediately Ezra lowered his blaster and ignited the crimson blade, within moments each trooper began shooting wildly for the youth. He managed to deflect quite a few back, and even more at the room around him; he was doing better than he, and even Kallus expected; though, this didn't last as long as the teen had hoped. A bullet aimed from a trooper at the door to the kitchen fired his blaster straight for Ezra's shoulder, hitting its target burning straight into Ezra's flesh. With a small cry of pain Ezra stopped deflecting the shoots just as they all stopped. He fell to his knees painfully as his lightsaber retracted, slipping from his hand. He rose this same hand and shielded his shoulder, he shook as the pain overtook him, he could barely move his right arm; but luckily, he could hear. Kallus walked smugly toward him, stopping dead in front of the boy, he bent down and grabbed the teen's neck. Opening his tightly shut eyes reluctantly, Ezra saw himself staring straight Kallus, who grinned triumphantly back at him "Now. Let's see the Inquisitor"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!  
**

 **Please Follow + Fav always helps, and also feel free to leave feedback ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sabine was the first to notice Ezra had vanished; she searched the whole ship before running to the cargo hold. She didn't even make it a foot in when she saw the ramp had been opened; letting in the breeze from the outside. Straight away she knew… Ezra had gone. She climbed the ladder to the cockpit. Hera turned to the girl who was still out of breath from running around the large ship in search for their youngest member; the other three didn't take long to take notice

"Ezra's gone" The mando said through her deep breaths

"What?" Kanan asked standing up from his chair swiftly; Hera stared at her before the man beside her glanced at her, then back to the girl

"Are you sure? The ship's quite big" Zeb said still leaning back against the seat like none of this was such a big deal. Ezra had gone missing before, he was most likely in some vent doing some work on something; he always liked to fix up parts of the ghost when he knew it was messed up; despite irritating Hera in the process since she liked to do that herself.

Sabine shook her head "I checked" She looked from the Lasot to the two mentors of the team "He's not here"

Hera stood up, a hand slipping to Kanan's arm "Kanan…" She muttered

The Jedi knew what she was implying; he had to sense the kid. Not long ago he had been sensing something coming from the capital; leading Hera to fly closer toward it. It wasn't a strong pull so he had chosen to ignore it; but if he had felt it… then so would his padawan.

Despite what Sabine had said, he had to make sure Ezra wasn't aboard. It took him no longer than a few seconds to realize that Sabine was right; he had gone. His usual calm force sensitivity was nowhere to be found aboard there ship; which meant only one thing. Kanan opened his eyes, turning himself to the dash. She looked at the city not too far in front of them; with a frown. He closed his eyes, he felt Hera's arm remove from his own letting the Jedi stretch out further to find the boy. It seemed like hours of searching when Kanan sensed something, it was him; it was Ezra! He was deep in the city; Kanan was moments from bursting his eyes open when the horrible feeling of a too familiar presence filled him. Kallus. He was with him; he was with Ezra. Then he felt it, the most horrible feeling that he had only felt a few times before; his padawans pain, a call for help. This was enough to cause Kanan's eyes to burst open, he stumbled forward before Hera caught him.

"Kanan?" She asked, immediately seeing something wasn't right

The Jedi's face was torn between worry and anger, with a deep breath he turned to Hera "Get us to the capital" He instructed

Zeb leant forward "If we go there the whole fleet of imperials will be in our tail before we get a chance to do anything"

Zeb was right; and Hera knew this. She had to make sure it was a very good reason to go flying toward the city before choosing to do so. They'd managed to keep on the down low for a while now; she wasn't particularly keen on starting a fight.

"Can we not just take the phantom?" Sabine asked finally getting her breath back as she stood beside Zeb

"No" Kanan said strictly as he stared from the window "He's in danger, Kallus is there. I could sense him clear as day"

"Ugh, Agent Kallus… what's he doing in the capital this late?" Zeb groaned burying his head into his arms; totally skipping over the important parts of what the Jedi had just said

"Danger?" Hera asked quickly "Is Kallus with him?"

Kanan glanced to her "Yes, with other imperials… storm troopers I think"

"If they're just troopers wouldn't the phantom be a better call?" Zeb asked lifting his head an inch

Hera glanced to him before she noticed Kanan looking upward and stepping a foot backwards. She soon followed; eyes widening as she did

"I… don't think the phantom will cut it…"

Zeb and Sabine both moved forward to see what the two were looking at, then they saw it; a star destroyer, descending from the sky above, directly over the place where Kanan could sense his padawan; this was enough to get the others finally worked up. Hera frowned and sat on her seat, Kanan turned and immediately began to lay out a plan

"Hera, take us toward the city; me and Sabine will get out and get Ezra before they get him aboard the ship" He glanced at Sabine noticing her small nod in agreement "You, Zeb and Chopper take out any tie-fighters there bound to bring out"

Hera nodded as the Jedi's hands pressed down on the dash; she could see his nerves building. With a frown she turned to the window to stare at the lights shining into the sky underneath the star destroyer "How will you get to them?"

Kanan pushed himself up once again. He stood thinking for a moment when he caught sight of the small explosives Sabine had on hand. It gave him an immediate idea

"Sabine. Do you still have those explosives? The ones you were explaining to Zeb?"

Sabine looked at the Jedi "Yes?" She replied "Although I'm not sure if they work. I haven't been able to test them out yet"

Kanan grinned for the first time and turned to the city "Alright; well, I think we've found the perfect time to test them"

"If we cause a distraction big enough, it'll delay Kallus's journey to the destroyer" He looked at Hera "We need to move fast; knowing him he's got a shuttle close by"

The Twi'lek nodded; and within moments the Ghost was soaring toward the capital. Each of the members frowned and waited; knowing that any second could be the moment they would be seen. Kanan knew he and Sabine had to get of the ghost as quick as possible if they wanted the plan to work. He motioned her down to the cargo hold; she followed while Zeb made his way to the gun at the top of the ship; Chopper followed to head to the phantom where he would shoot from behind. Kanan's hand slammed onto the panel causing the ramp to slowly open. The wind blew back on the two rebels with the ghost fast pace. Once opened, the two saw the capital much closer than before, Hera was also gradually nearing the ground; making it a lot easier for the two to land. Sabine took a deep breath causing Kanan to turn to her; he couldn't help a small smirk tear in the corner of his mouth

"Nervous?" He asked sarcastically

Sabine looked up at him from the city, she did her best to grin back "Not at all"

Kanan continued to look at the girl as she slipped on her mando helmet; he could no longer see her face, sometimes he wished he could. He wished he could see the girl's emotion that she hid so well underneath that small slice of metal. He stopped staring and went back to looking at the city as it grew nearer. Each of the two placed a hand on either side of the ship. Kanan frowned as he saw citizens looking up or running from sight; he then looked up himself. Tie fighters. Around seven of them all coming straight for them. He turned to Sabine; now was the time. He gave her a nod which she understood. They both turned and in seconds they jumped.

As they drew near to the ground; Kanan grabbed the two with the force lowering their speed so the final impact didn't hurt them. They landed simultaneously, one knee raised the other a little stretched behind them. They gathered themselves up and both turned back up to the ghost; the large ship had already turned away and began its crossfire with the tie fighters. Kanan moved his head away looking at citizens as they ran into houses or away from them. He looked at the girl as she moved her head down; she pulled out her duel blasters then watched as Kanan began to run, she was seconds behind.

The two of them didn't need to run for long when they came across a small group of storm troopers; but… No Kallus. This was still there chance. The two rebels pinned themselves against a building, Kanan towering over Sabine. She looked around the side at the troopers, standing quite close to their speeder bikes, with a grin she handed an explosive to Kanan

"Aim for a bike" She muttered

Kanan smirked before placing a hand on the girls shoulder and moving from the side of the building, the girl moved slightly away from the side both peering around the corner; and when they knew the time was perfect, they threw the explosives. The Jedi and Mando immediately went back to the wall and in seconds the loud bang of Sabine's small colourful bombs. Sabine looked around the corner again and stared at the masterpiece she had created yet again, it was defiantly a big explosive. And it was defiantly loud; that meant there were more on the way.

"Come on" Kanan said taking the girls attention away from the colours she had created

Despite Sabine's eagerness to watch the purple and orange flames merge with one another, she moved from the wall. Kanan pointed to the roof of the home they were standing by, Sabine looked up and nodded. They both climbed the building; once on top Kanan could see far more clearly the gangs of storm troopers around. Luckily, he hadn't spotted any imperial transports yet leaving the city, which meant there was still time to get to Ezra. Sabine turned to him

"Where now?" Where are they?"

Kanan didn't answer her question; we was peering around the city, trying his hardest to feel the call from his padawan. Then, after only after a short time of searching. He could feel him.

"This way" He said without turning to Sabine

He ran along the rooftops jumping over the small gaps in between the mando not far behind. They kept running, changing course every few moments when Kanan stopped Sabine with his arm. Then, from where they were, they could see the imperial shuttle; and in front of it. Kallus. Kanan glared angrily as he saw Ezra standing beside him, he seemed alright from the angle they were looking. Two storm troopers stood behind the boy while two stood in front. His hands were bound tightly together from the back; As Kanan stared, a nagging question irked him. This was child's play for Ezra, he could easily escape something like that; he'd seen him escape a star destroyer cell for galaxies sake… so why wasn't he doing anything?

He turned to Sabine when he noticed that she had moved along to the far edge of the rooftop so she could get a clearer view of Ezra; it was possible she had been thinking the same thing as the Jedi, she stared for a few moments before glancing up to Kanan who joined her. He looked down at Ezra and frowned as he heard Kallus yell

"Get him aboard the ship; I will join you once I've sorted this nonsense out" The agent instructed, frowning as he pointed to the ship behind him

The storm troopers nodded and turned around. Kanan then saw it; as Ezra followed the storm troopers around the blaster wound on his shoulder could be seen, his face was full of anger as he glared at the agent, slowly walking away toward where the explosions had gone off. The storm troopers meanwhile boarded the ship with their prisoner. Kanan glared angrily, and before Sabine could stop him he jumped from the building springing toward the shuttle, but before he managed to reach it; the ship ascended from the ground rising toward the star destroyer. Kanan stared at it angrily when the same voice he heard moments ago rang through his ears

"You thought we couldn't see you" It said harshly though Kanan could tell he was grinning

The Jedi turned to Kallus who was chuckling under his breath

"I knew if the boy was here… his master wouldn't be far behind"

Kanan frowned angrily at the agent. He glanced up to Sabine who was still on the edge of the house. He nodded an inch; telling her all she needed to know. He then looked back down to Kallus who had stopped his pace. He luckily didn't quite see the nod given by Kanan making this a lot easier for the two rebels. The agent pulled out his Lasot rifle, with an angered glare Kanan stared back, but he didn't take out his lightsaber. He just stood still. Kallus raised his blaster with a manic grin on his face readying to fire. Seconds before he did; Kanan let out a small grin he didn't even move as Kallus's finger was inches from clicking the trigger. But instead, the bo-rifle was shot from the agents hand by a certain young mandaloriane. Kallus turned in her direction losing his smirk immediately

"Behind you bucket head" The girl yelled as she lowered her blasters

Kallus turned, and seconds after he was punched backwards by Kanan instantly knocking the man out. With a huff Kanan turned to Sabine who walked toward him, her blasters in her hands at her side.

"Well; that went well" She said a hint of cockiness in her voice

Kanan rolled his eyes "We don't have time for negotiations" His voice was tinted with sarcasm

Even though her helmet covered the girls face, Kanan could tell she was grinning, then she glanced up; placing a hand on her side

"So… what now? They took off"

Kanan looked up with her before he looked back down and moved his head around as if he was looking for something. Sabine soon noticed but Kanan answered her question before it was asked

"There's still bound to be some shuttles around. If we can get to one before it leaves… we've still got a chance of getting to Ezra"

Sabine stared at him for a few moments "Okay, so which way?"

Kanan kept glancing around, he was trying to sense a large amount of troopers, wherever they were… there were bound to be a shuttle.

After focusing for a few moments, he felt something. "This way" He said pointing with two fingers

The mandaloriane didn't need to question much else, she ran in the direction Kanan had pointed with him at her side. They continued to run when Kanan pulled Sabine to a stop; he could see a group of storm troopers, and not far behind them was the shuttle Kanan and Sabine needed to board.

"Alright… we wait for them to get aboard, and we sneak on; that way-"Kanan began

He turned to face Sabine, but the girl had already begun sneaking toward the small ship

"Sabine" He hissed

The girl took a quick glance to his call but continued anyway. The Jedi face palmed before he followed, he had no other choice but to. He snuck around the dense Stormtroopers and closed the hatch door behind him. As he swerved to the girl she was slipping of her helmet, a grin showing from underneath as she sat on the pilot seat

"I said we're going to _hide_ " He said walking toward her quickly

"This is more fun" Sabine said pressing a few buttons

Kanan watched as the ship lifted a few feet from the ground "Aaaaaand we're stealing the shuttle"

Sabine chuckled "It's either we do this, or wait around for those bucket heads to leave. And it didn't look like they had any plans of that"

Kanan groaned before leaning forward on the dash "And how do you plan on getting onto the ship without them noticing something's up?"

Sabine pointed to the star destroyer above them "They're too busy with Hera and the ghost to care about the shuttles and tie's boarding, that'll give us plenty of time to-"

She was cut off to the shaking of the shuttle. Herself and Kanan quickly peered from the window and watched as the storm troopers they snuck by shot at them

"Forget something?" The Jedi asked as he raised a brow to the girl

Sabine replied with a single and faint smile "Not at all"

She pulled out a small trigger, and with a click. Explosives the girl had dropped while running to the shuttle exploded into individual small explosions. She sat back and watched the Jedi's face turn to an impressed grin. He then lifted his arms in surrender

"Alright. Alright"

With a returned smirk Sabine turned back to the window and piloted the shuttle toward, and eventually into the star destroyer. Kanan looked through the glass of the window and saw as storm troopers were approaching to inspect it. Sabine stood beside him and once he was looking at her he pointed to the hatch on top. The girl nodded and the two of them easily escaped the ship without the troopers knowing. They jumped from the top and slipped behind the small shuttle. Kanan took lead with Sabine steps behind him with both her blasters back in hand. The Jedi peered around the corners of the ship before noticing a door quite close to where they were, with a raise of his brow he checked to make sure there were no imperials around; and made a dash for the door, Sabine directly at his heels. He slammed open the button and the two of them slipped in; Sabine immediately shot the lock making sure the troopers couldn't get in even if they had spotted them.

"Okay" She said looking at the man "Where now?"

"Give me a minute" Kanan said not turning to her

He looked around for a couple of minutes trying to sense the presence he desperately wanted to find; but instead he found something else. Something he didn't want to. The cold, dark, evil presence that could only belong to the Inquisitor; it was far too familiar by now and just the feeling of the Pau'an gave the Jedi shivers. He tried to brace over the strong pull of the Inquisitor but nothing else could be felt. With an irritated sigh Kanan stared in the direction he could sense the Pau'an from. He didn't intend on starting a fight; but if the Inquisitor was there, perhaps he could find some answers. With a quick glance to Sabine the two of them once again quickly made their way down the halls of the large ship. Sabine made easy work of shooting any storm troopers that appeared around corners, and Kanan happily joined in; in using the force to push back groups of them. Neither of them were messing around. It was get Ezra, get out.

* * *

 **Sorry for a long delay (College N'Stuff)  
**

 **Please fav and follow and feel free to leave feedback! Always helps :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
